


Lets Get Lost

by PunkPinkPower



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPinkPower/pseuds/PunkPinkPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam and Hunter get lost, and make the best of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets Get Lost

They were lost. Cam had realized this several miles ago. Hunter had no idea where they were going. That much was obvious, but he refused to admit it. Cam sat in the passenger seat of Hunter’s truck, watching the highway scenery outside. The sides of the roads were mostly bare, but light green bushes popped up every now and then. There were no other cars on this road. 

“We must have missed the exit, Hunter.” Cam said, smirking to himself. He already knew Hunter was going to deny everything. 

“We haven’t missed it!” Hunter told him. “Tori said ‘once you get to the highway, take 1-90 until you reach exit 234. We haven’t reached exit 234 yet!” 

“She also said that the trip should only take us 2 hours at most. We’ve been in this car for 3 and 1/2 hours, and I’m beginning to have trouble feeling my legs.” Cam quipped. 

“Says the guy who sits at his computer all day long.” Hunter muttered, not looking at him. Cam rolled his eyes. 

They were way late, and with the way things were going, the party might be over by the time they got there. They were supposed to be on their way to Tori and Blake’s engagement party, which started at 6 o’clock. It was now 7:15. Cam had to wonder why they had decided to host it at Tori’s grandmother’s house, to which most of the rangers had never been. Dustin had said that Tori’s grandmother owned some kind of mansion, and that they were even considering having the wedding there. Cam hoped they would have better directions for that. 

“We could stop, you know. Ask for directions.” Cam pointed out. Hunter scoffed. 

“We don’t need directions. I know where I’m going.” Hunter insisted. 

“And where is that?” Cam wanted to know, crossing his arms and turning an amused look on his boyfriend. 

“To Tori’s grandmother’s house.” Hunter answered. 

“And where is that?” Cam questioned. 

“Where it is, alright? Let me concentrate!” Hunter snapped, and Cam sniggered. They were never going to make it to the party. Cam reached over to flip on the radio, and as he did so Hunter let out a triumphant noise. 

“Ha! There it is! Exit 243!” Hunter began to turn off into the exit, and Cam glanced at the sign. 

“Hunter! It’s exit 234, not 243!” Cam told him, but it was too late. Hunter had turned off the highway onto exit 243. Cam sighed, and Hunter cursed. 

“Okay.” Hunter sighed. “Maybe we’ve gone too far.” He finally admitted. “But we don’t need to stop for directions. We’ll just turn around.” 

Cam was seriously beginning to wonder what it was about stopping for directions that was so horrible. He didn’t get it. Maybe he was just too gay. He sided with his woman friends on this- men needed to learn how to ask for directions instead of being so pigheaded. 

They spent the next 15 minutes driving around the unpaved roads around exit 243 to find the on ramp back to the highway, on which they would spend at least another half an hour trying to get back to the exit they had missed. That was if Hunter floored it. 

Cam pulled out his cell phone. He still wasn’t getting any service out here. Which was ridiculous really, since he’d checked for just that online before they left. He was going to be writing a letter of complaint to Verizon when they got back. 

Which might be never, he thought as he glanced at Hunter. He really wished he could call Tori to apologize, but he’d just have to wait and do that later. It was only the engagement party. At least it wasn’t the wedding. Cam made a mental note not to let Hunter drive to that. 

“Blake isn’t going to be happy with me.” Hunter mussed out loud. 

“I’ll tell him the truth for once; you’re stubbornness got us lost. He’ll believe that, no problem.” Cam teased, and Hunter rolled his eyes. 

“You’re honestly going to blame this all on me?” Hunter wondered incredulously. “You could have prevented this whole thing if you’d helped me look for road signs instead of going to sleep.” Hunter shot. 

“You said I could nap! You told me to!” Cam shot back. 

“You should know better than to listen to me!” Hunter smiled over at him good-naturedly. Cam starred at him for a moment and finally turned his head back to the window. 

They drove in silence for several more minutes, and Cam almost felt himself drifting off again. When the truck started to slow down he opened his eyes to see them pulling off into an exit ramp, but he couldn’t catch the number as they drove past. 

“Are we at the exit already?” Cam asked, sitting up straight again. 

“Screw the exit.” Hunter said savagely. Cam glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. 

“Excuse me?” He asked carefully. 

“Cam, its 8 o’clock. We aren’t going to get to that party before 10, and by then it will be over. I’m giving up. We’ll tell Blake and Tor we got lost, and live with it. I’m not driving anymore tonight.” Hunter was driving down one of the roads and there was a trucker stop up ahead. 

“So why are we pulling off here?” Cam wanted to know. He completely agreed with the fact that they were never getting to that party. 

They drove right past the truck stop. “I said I’m not driving anymore. But I do have you in this truck, and nothing to do until I feel like driving again.” Hunter turned and smirked at him. Cam couldn’t help it. He swallowed. Hard. 

Hunter stopped in a scenery spot, though there wasn’t much to look at. He turned the ignition off, turned the lights off and leaned back, starring out at the road. Cam watched him casually. It was dark out now, so it was difficult to make out the lines of his face at first, but Cam knew Hunters face so well that he could recognize it in the dark. 

Cam turned his head to stare out at the road as Hunter was, and contemplated the situation. Tori was going to kill him. But what could he do? Tori knew as well as he did that his boyfriend couldn’t be helped. And well… might as well make the best of the situation, right? 

Hunter, it seemed, was way ahead of him. The former crimson ranger had leaned over and attached himself to Cam’s neck only a second before. Cam smiled despite himself. He usually didn’t enjoy Hunter’s shameless affection, but tonight he was feeling wound up himself. He leaned his head away to give Hunter better access, and he felt the thunder ninja smile into his skin. 

Hunters hand started rubbing his leg, and Cam reached over to fist his hand in Hunters hair. Hunter moved up to nibble on his ear, and Cam turned his head to capture his boyfriend’s mouth with his own. Hunter responded happily, and the two wrapped their arms around each other in the dim moonlight, content to kiss (among other things) until morning. 

“We should get lost more often.” Hunter mumbled against Cam’s lips. Cam couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped him. 

“I thought we weren’t lost.” Cam answered, moving his hand under Hunters shirt. 

“Well, if you want to get technical about it, we aren’t.” Hunter mumbled, moaning softy as Cam began to suck on his collarbone. “We’re just not where we’re supposed to be. Go ahead, keep complaining. Yi!” Hunter exclaimed. Cam had bit him for that. 

“Shhh…” Cam coaxed, and he recaptured Hunters mouth a second later. They kissed for what seemed like an incredibly long time, but when Hunter pulled away he was smirking. 

“Come on,” Hunter told him mischievously. “Let’s get lost.” 

Cam grinned, and let Hunter kiss him to the middle of nowhere.


End file.
